Some drawing services, such as the ADOBE LINE and ADOBE SKETCH, have been developed that provide mechanisms for users to generate drawings or sketches in an electronic format. Many electronic drawing services enable a user to generate drawing strokes in a free-form manner. For example, a user can move a finger or stylus over a canvas or background via a drawing application running on a touchscreen device to draw a line, curve, polygon, or any object. Similarly, if a touchscreen device is not available, the user can interact with a non-touchscreen stylus and the interactions can be translated by the drawing application or device to draw a line, curve, polygon, or any object. Drawing a straight line or a shape in a precise or symmetrical manner, however, can be difficult.